A Cinderella Story: A PewdieCry Fanfic
by lljojomoonll
Summary: Basically a Cinderella story, just with Pewds and Cry xD This is my first fanfic ever so plz no hate :3


**Chapter 1**

 **Readers POV:**

Once upon a time, there lived a young boy named Pewds. He lived in a mansion with his stepmother, Ken, and evil twin sisters, Dan and Phil. He always dreamed about meeting the Prince Cry, but he was positive this would never come true.

One morning, Pewds groaned and rolled over in bed. Light shone through the window and birds tweeted outside. He cracked his eyes open and was met with a snoring Edgar, the family dog. The other dog, Maya, was probably somewhere with Dan and Phil.

Pewds sat up slowly and got out of bed, careful not to wake Edgar. He went over to the dresser and changed out of his nightgown and into his dirty day dress. He looked into the mirror and began combing his short hair. He put on his slippers and exited the room.

Downstairs, Pewds was met with his siblings bickering about who was going to wear what.

"PEWDS!" Phil screamed, "Who do you think should wear the silver dress? Me or Dan?"

"Erm.." Pewds didn't want to say anything but he knew they wouldn't let him go easily. "I think silver would go with your eyes, Phil." Phil beamed at Pewds while Dan looked furious. Pewds left quickly before Dan could begin protesting and he began making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen.

Later that day, the doorbell rang while Pewds was sweeping the living room.

 _Must be the damn mailman_ Pewds thought. He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was indeed the mailman.

"Here is your mail." He said without expression and handed it to Pewds. Pewds mumbled a thanks and shut the door. He looked through the letters (mainly bills) and noticed four parchment sealed envelopes. Pewds glanced around the room and then opened one of the identical letters. It was an invite from the castle! Pewds grinned and sealed the envelope, not wanting to make Stepmother Ken mad that he went through the mail.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pewds POV:**

"Pewds!" screamed Ken, "Was that the mailman?"

"Yes, Stepmother!" I sighed.

"Bring the mail up to me, I'm in my room!" I climbed up the stairs to the master bedroom, where my lazy Stepmother lay diagonally, spread eagled on the bed. She looked up as I came in. "Well?" she exclaimed.

"Its right here, calm down." I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes I wonder how someone could be this lazy. She was currently mumbling something about bills and how much she hated them. When she saw the invitations, she immediately sat up in excitement, and tore the envelopes open, none too gently, and squealed in delight (like a pig).

"DAN, PHIL! GET YOUR SORRY ARSES IN HERE!" her surprisingly manly voice boomed. Dan and Phil tumbled into the room and pleading her to forgive them.

"Please Stepmother, we didn't mean to rip your dress!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Their voices overlapped

"What? No! We have received an invite to the ball this weekend!" she exclaimed. Like their mother, they squealed and snorted and giggled, probably thinking about what could happen. _I know what could happen,_ I thought to myself, _They could fall off a cliff, that's what could happen._

"When is it Mother?"

"What should I wear?" Their voices overlapped again. Ken read further into the invite and her eyes widened when she read the date.

"The ball is tonight!" Ken squealed.

"What?!" Dan, Phil and I exclaimed.

"All eligible maidens are to attend!" Ken finished. Dan and Phil began bickering once again about who would wear what and Ken rolled off the bed with a thud and began worming her way to the bathroom. I caught up to her on the ground.

"Stepmother, I am allowed to go as well, right?" I cautiously asked. Ken looked up at me and a fake smile spread across her bearded face.

"Why yes, Pewds. Of course you can come." her eyes cold. Dan and Phil stopped dead and looked over at me and Ken. A moment later they exploded in protest.

"Mother, you CAN'T let him come, you just can't! Phil screeched, stomping her large feet. Dan was dramatically sobbing and rocking back and forth on the ground.

"Yes, you can come," Ken said, completely ignoring her daughters, "You can come ONLY if you finish all your chores."

"Oh I will, I will!" I exclaimed, and left the room skipping. I went to the laundry room and began on my chores.

 **Chapter 3**

 **King Mark's POV:**

I paced back and forth in front of my throne. _Where IS he?_ I wondered. I slumped back down in my throne. I stroked my pink mustache nervously. Ten minutes later, the door opened and Duke Jack stepped in.

"Well?!" I sat up excitedly, "Have you delivered all the letters?"

"My lord, I have delivered all of the letters." Jack said, swaying back and forth on his feet, eyelids drooping.

"Excellent!" I beamed, "You may go and get some rest now, Duke Jack".

"Thank you my king." Jack said, and stumbled out of the room.

Prince Cry was ready to marry, and I was ready to move on and have grandchildren. Cryaotic will have to attend the ball and choose a maiden to be his bride. He will then become king and I will retire. Running the kingdom required a lot of commitment, almost like a game…

 **Pewds POV:**

I was done with my chores, but the carriage will arrive in 10 minutes. I was sweaty and covered in dirt and soot. I also didn't have anything to wear. _I knew it! I knew it!_ I thought to myself, a tear escaped down my cheek, _Ken would never let me go with them. With all these chores, she knew I wouldn't finish._

"Pewds?" Ken opened the door, "The carriage is going to arrive soon, aren't you coming?"

"No, Stepmother, I'm not going." I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Aw what a shame. However, I always knew you weren't going to be able to go." she said with a smirk. I wanted to slap that smirk off her face, but instead I backed away and began running as fast as I could to the garden. I broke down on the marble bench by the fountain and let all my tears spill down my face. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ I mentally scolded myself. How could I ever think that I could possibly be able to go?

"Stop crying, child. You will stain my dress." A feminine voice said. I immediately sat up and stared in wonder at the person who materialized in front of me. She had bright, colorful hair and glasses on her face. She wore a shimmering blue dress with a pink satin ribbon wrapped around her bosom.

"Who are you?" I hiccuped

"I am your fairy godmother, Tyler Oakley. Now shut up so I can help you." she said. She pulled out her wand and shot it like a gun at a pumpkin. The pumpkin began shaking and growing until it grew into a carriage. She shot her wand again at Maya and Edgar, who had come outside to see who the intruder was. I stared in wonder as they changed into two sparkling horses. A few mice on the ground that were unfortunate enough to cross paths were turned into a coachman and a footman.

"Yes, yes." Tyler tapped her chin, "Now, the final touch." Tyler looked over at me and flinched.

"You look like crap." she said and waved her wand at me. Immediately, the dirt vanished from my body and I felt my hair untangle. Then, I witnessed my dirty rags change into silky smooth satin. I closed my eyes and felt my dress shift around against my skin.

"Open your eyes, child, and look at my masterpiece!" Tyler said. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a beautiful blue and pink dress that shimmered and rippled when I moved. I was wearing plastic, see-through flip flops and a fuzzy pink scarf was wrapped around my neck. I reached up and touched my head, and there was a bowtie on the side.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "This is amazing. Thank you, Godmother." Tyler nodded her head in approval.

"Yes, you look fabulous darling. Now, since I am a bitch and don't give full time rewards, the spell will wear off at the stroke of midnight." Tyler said, waving her wand dramatically.

"Thank you Godmother! It is more than I ever dreamed of!" I said. Tyler waved me off and disappeared with a poof, leaving behind the faint smell of pumpkin spice and carpet cleaner. I jumped into the carriage and drove away to the ball.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cry's POV:**

The ball had started and men and women were beginning to show up. I was nervous: what if I made father unhappy? What if I made a complete fool out of myself. _Oh, shut up, Cry!_ I thought to myself. I shouldn't worry. I won't mess up, messing up is stupid, and I'm not stupid. So what if I don't find someone? Doesn't affect me anyways, just my father, King Mark. _Oh well…_

 **Pewds POV:**

The carriage rattled to a stop and I looked out the window. _Wow._ I thought. The castle was much bigger than I expected. I nervously smoothed down my dress and exited the carriage.

I began climbing up the huge-ass stairs to the castle. My flip-flop slipped and slided around on my foot. By the time I reached the last step, I was panting, out of breath. _Jesus christ, I hate stairs,_ I thought angrily. I walked down the hall, which was now empty. I heard loud chatter enacting from the large oak doors at the end of the hall. Two guards opened the doors for me and I walking in the crowded room.

Many people were crowded around the doors and were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice me slip past them. I soon spotted where maidens were approaching the prince… _THE PRINCE!_ I thought excitedly. I have never seen him in person, only in paintings. I sneaked behind pillars to get a closer look. I leaned to the side to get a better view. _Damn,_ I thought, _he got a booty._ I leaned too far and accidentally stepped on the hem of my dress and landed with a thunk on the ground. I groaned and sat up.

"Here, take my hand." said a male's voice. I took the hand and stood up. When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. It took me a moment to realize it was Prince Cry.

"I-I.. uhhh," I stuttered, "Err.. Thanks." I said, then gathered myself together and curtsied, bowing my head.

"Er, your majesty." I nervously spluttered out, staring at the floor.

"There's no need for that, hun." he smiled, eyes twinkling. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be on the floor, getting dirty and all." **(yes I know )**

"I-I, uhh, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Would you care to dance?" Cry asked.

"Yes! Uh I mean of course." I mentally slapped myself. I must sound like a complete idiot. _Thats because you are an idiot,_ said a nagging voice at the back of my head . _Shut up!_ I thought angrily back to my self. I followed Cry to the middle of the dance floor and he grabbed my hand. He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. I felt my knees begin to shake as he placed his hand on my hip. Music began playing from a corner in the room and Prince Cry and I began waltzing around the room. I had never danced with anyone before this, besides my father when I was a toddler. Cry spun me around and I began to relax. We began making our way to the garden outdoors. I heard people murmuring behind us, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything: not about Ken and Phil and Dan. I didn't care that everything I have right now will disappear at midnight. It was just me, and Cry.

After dancing and dinner, Cry sat me down with him on a bench in the royal garden. He took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling like the luckiest boy in the world, which I probably was.

"I really enjoyed spending this entire night with you." Cry said, "I feel like I have known you forever."

"Me too, Cry." I replied, smiling at him.

"Pewds, I know it hasn't been that long but, will you-" Cry was cut off by the loud clanging of the bell tower. I immediately shot up and started panicking, for the clock had just struck midnight.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Pewds POV:**

"I-I have to go!" I panicked, and began shuffling away.

"Wait!" Cry cried **(lol)** and made to grab for my hand. "Don't leave, it's only midnight!"

"Goodbye!" I dashed away and began sprinting down the stairs. Halfway through, I tripped and tumbled down and I felt the fabric tear and one of my flip-flops fly off and hit a guard. I smacked onto the concrete and began running once again. I heard Duke Jack scream behind me, CLOSE THE GATES. I ignored that and jumped into my pumpkin carriage and immediately set off full speed towards my house.

Halfway there, I felt my clothing begin to change and the carriage began rattling harder than ever. I looked down and saw that pumpkin seeds were forming on the floor of the carriage and the walls were becoming slimy and orange.

"PULL OVER!" I screamed and the carriage veered to the left. I jumped out right when the carriage shrank and closed in on itself and become a normal pumpkin once again. The castle's guards thundered past on their horses. _Fan! All that just because I have a curfew?_ I cursed. I picked up Maya and whistled for Edgar and began making our way home.

The next day, while I was delivering laundry to all the bedrooms. I heard Ken scream. Last time this happened, we got invitations to the ball. I sighed. I was heading up there anyways. I walked up the stairs and entered Ken's room, where, once again, she was sprawled out over the bed. Dan and Phil were bouncing up and down next to her. I came in right when Ken explained what was happening.

"The King's assistant is going to every house in the kingdom, seeking out the maiden Prince Cry had fallen in love with!" Ken smiled, a huge grin on her face. Dan and Phil stopped bouncing.

"So? He is searching for _that_ girl. It's not like _I_ have a chance!" Dan said, irritably.

"Yeah!" Phil joined in. I wasn't listening anymore. Cry was looking for me! He loves me! I grinned and hugged the laundry closer to my chest.

"You still have a chance! See, the maiden had lost her shoe while escaping. Whoever fits the shoe will be the princess bride!" Ken said excitedly and flopped up and down on the bed. Dan and Phil began squealing.

"Bride.." I breathed out and swayed on my feat. As if in a trance, I put the laundry in Ken's dresser and began humming a sweet tune. I grabbed Maya and danced my way up to my room with Edgar trailing behind us.

 **Ken's POV:**

Pewds was singing the song that was played at the ball. He was dancing! Could it be? Possibly. I will lock her away, just to make sure. **(dun dun dunnnn :3)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Still Ken's POV:**

I followed Pewds up to his room and looked inside to see him brushing his short hair and singing in the mirror. Maya and Edgar saw me and I grabbed them, none too gently and pulled them out of the room. She doesn't need company. Edgar started barking and Pewds spun around. I grabbed the key and shut the door. I locked it and heard Pewds sobbing behind the door.

"Please, please please! No, please don't do this!" Pewds cried. I chuckled, dropped the key into my dress pocket and walked away, doing a small jig.

 **Edgar's POV :D:**

Oh no! Pewds is in trouble. Maya and I have to help!

 _Maya! We must help Pewds!_ I thought frantically

 _Yes, yes. We must!_ Maya thought back

 _Alright, here's the plan…_

Five minutes later, Duke Jack had arrived and was presenting the plastic flip-flop to Ken, Dan and Phil.

"This is the slipper of the maiden Prince Cryaotic had fallen in love with." Jack said, tired from having to repeat this in every house. Maya circled around Ken, waiting for the right time. I waited behind her, ready and tensed. Ken moved forward and now was the time to pounce. Maya shot forward, barking loudly, sending Ken walking backwards, away from Maya.

"Maya?! What is with you?" Ken shouted angrily. I stopped behind her and Ken tripped and fell backwards. Then, Maya dove forward and ripped at the pocket the key to Pewds room was in. She tore through and grabbed the key. She jumped off and she and I ran up to Pewds room.

 **Pewd's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed, head buried into my dirty pillow. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I cursed myself. I didn't know how long it had been, maybe a hour? I wasn't sure. I heard barking and I got up and looked through the keyhole. I saw Edgar barking at the door and Maya held a key in her mouth. A key!

"Maya! Maya! Put the key down and push it under the door!" I said excitedly. Maya seemed to understand and dropped the key on the ground. She and Edgar began pushing the key towards the door. I grabbed the key when I could reach it under the door and I unlocked the door. I sprinted down the stairs, Maya and Edgar trailing right behind me.

When I reached the bottom. I saw Duke Jack beginning to pack up and leave.

"I assume you are the only maidens in this household?" Jack asked

"Yes, your grace." Ken said, holding her ripped dress and had a look of irritation and disappointment on her face.

"Very well." Jack said and made his way to the door.

"Wait. Wait!" I cried. Jack looked up, shock clear on his face.

"May I please try it on?" I pleaded. Jack looked at my small, barbie doll feat and back up at my face.

"Of course you may, my dear." He smiled and walked towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ken pick up Maya and throw her at Jack.

"MAYA NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed. Maya hit Jack with a thunk and Jack tripped and fell. The flip-flop flew out of Jack's hand and out the window.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no!" Jack whimpered. I cradled Maya, who seemed okay.

"Perhaps, it may help if I-" I started

"No, no. There's nothing that can fix this."

"No, look. You see, I have the other slipper." I said and pulled the shoe out of my apron pocket, which looked like a boner. I handed it to Jack and he whooped with joy. He slipped it onto my foot, which fit perfectly.

 _Clang, clang._ The wedding bells chimed and rice was being thrown all around Cry and I. I ran down the stairs that honestly didn't seem so bad anymore. I tripped on my wedding dress and almost fell forward, but Cry caught me. I looked behind me to see that I had lost a shoe. I walked back up to it, but King Mark got there before me. He knelt down and slipped my shoe onto my foot. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He blushed and smiled back at me. Cry and I hopped into the carriage that lead us to our honeymoon paradise. I am leaving Ken, Dan, Phil and work all behind me. Edgar and Maya hoped into the carriage after us and we rode away. Cry and I shared the most loving kiss in the history of mankind.


End file.
